


Unsaid Things

by 4racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Post-High School, dumb past 00z in high school ft jeongin, mr lee is minho and mr kim is woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4racha/pseuds/4racha
Summary: Jeongin used to have a crush on his old high school literature teacher, Bang Chan.





	Unsaid Things

**Author's Note:**

> Might cap it off where it is or might add another chapter. Will get back to yall on that later.

 

“So, why are we doing this?” Jeongin nudged Felix’s shoulder. “Usually I’m the one with the ideas you never want to follow. You’re ruining the status quo.”

“You’ve been too involved in that liberal art department of yours, dude,” Felix snickered as he stuck the ‘visitor’ sticker on top of his flannel long sleeve. He handed one to Jeongin who rolled his eyes and did the same action as the two waited in the office for the secretary to give them to ‘okay’ signal after checking their IDs. “Mr. Kim said he wanted to see me for his class, so I thought you wanted to tag along.”

“You thought that I, the one who immediately ran out after senior exams, would want to come back to this hell hole?”

“Oh my gosh, stop exaggerating! You loved high school!” Felix exclaimed as he lightly pushed Jeongin’s shoulder.

Scrunching his nose, Jeongin scoffed. “Yeah, if you define ‘love’ as something that makes you puke and makes you contemplate how well you can convince your mother you’re sick almost every week.” Felix playfully hit his friend’s arm, to which Jeongin sighed and shook his head. As they were given permission to leave the front office, they both sat up from their chairs and thanked the secretary in the front office as Felix lead Jeongin down the hallway to the music department.

Looking around, it hadn’t changed much. The walls were still covered in an abundance of fliers of school events this month, posters of the bi-yearly musical this semester, and the occasional sticky note with a miscellaneous message such as ‘Mr. Yoon wears curlers to bed.’ Jeongin wasn’t much of an involved student, at least compared to Felix who was president of the National Honor Society, vice president of Science Club, and valedictorian for their graduating class. Then again, Jeongin wasn’t really a ‘school’ sort of person.

He was nudged out of his thought when Felix bumped him. “Hey, are you listening, dude?”

“Yeah, of course… what did you say?”

Felix flicked his friend’s forehead, which caused Jeongin to grunt and nudge Felix back. The two snickered as Felix stretched his arms in the air as they kept walking. “I said that maybe we can visit a few of our teachers after school. That’d be fun, huh?”

“Ah… maybe…”

“Oh, we don’t have to visit Mr. Lee if you don’t want to!” Felix snickered. “Although, Mr. Kim said that Mr. Lee talks a lot about you. In a positive sense.” Felix noticed Jeongin’s half-hearted shrug and hummed. “We can see Mr. Bang, too, if you want.”

Jeongin paused in his steps and looked at Felix. “That might not be the best idea—”

Raising an eyebrow, “Oh, why not?” Felix giggled knowingly. “He was your favourite teacher ever! Didn’t you say he’s the reason why you actually enjoyed senior year?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jeongin coughed, trying to casually put his hand on his cheek to prevent Felix from seeing him blush, “but that was two years ago…” With enough convincing, and with a dash of bribing him to go out for ramen afterwards, Felix was able to convince Jeongin to do so.

 

—

 

Jeongin was waiting outside of Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee’s shared office where Mr. Kim and Felix were chatting up a storm. It was rather awkward, being around younger students who mistook Jeongin as one of them as they passed by the music department hallway, but he shrugged it off. What was on Jeongin’s mind, now, was Mr. Bang Chan.

It’s common for a student to develop a crush on a teacher. Probably from admiration, infatuation, etc. Mr. Bang was the advanced level literature teacher for seniors. It was only his second year of teaching when Jeongin was in his class alongside Felix. Jeongin was always into poetry, prose, words, stories, novels, everything related to language arts. However, it was rather difficult for him to find someone who enjoyed it as much as he did, especially since most of his friends were involved in the science or music department. 

On the first day of their class, Jeongin vividly remembered how Mr. Bang closed the door once the bell rang, pulled out a book from his back, put on his glasses, and began reading allowed an excerpt from Hamlet, one of Jeongin’s favourite plays. The way his teacher annunciated, gestured, facially expressed the verse left the young student infatuated, compared to his other peers who were rather confused by the scene. Jeongin immediately clapped once his teacher was done, causing the students to give him looks and snicker at him quietly. Mr. Bang, however, was grateful for such a pleasant reaction.

“Nobody—not even in my grad school class—ever clapped for me like that,” Mr. Bang remarked. “Yang Jeongin, you just made my day.” Jeongin blushed and kicked Felix underneath his desk with such a comment. 

Although Jeongin was never the type to get close to teachers, he managed to spend plenty of time with Mr. Bang throughout his last year at high school. He always went to his room during lunch time rather than the cafeteria, making excuses such as “Oh, I just wanted to help you organize your papers” or “I can help grade those tests for you, sir.” It was a sweet and genuine gesture that Mr. Bang sincerely appreciated. 

Felix constantly teased him about it throughout the year. “Even I don’t hang out that much with Mr. Kim!” Jeongin always tried to ignore Felix’s suggestive comments, but tried to keep the situation lowkey, always commenting how he just thinks Mr. Bang is “cool,” much like Felix thinks of Mr. Kim.

Alas, Jeongin was in denial. He always gripped his locker tightly when he heard a group of girls pass by giggling about how attractive and ideal Mr. Bang is. There were a few students who also asked personal questions to Mr. Bang during class, which made Jeongin flustered. Mr. Bang always replied with vague, one-worded answers, to Jeongin’s relief.

Plus, it wasn’t as if Jeongin could act upon it anyway. A student and a teacher? He’s seen this in newspapers, and not in the positive connotation. He’d rather stay off of that track. But he loved spending time with Mr. Bang, so he only ever told Felix, who was cheering about how he was right all along about Jeongin’s feelings for his literature teacher.

 

_ “Mr. Bang, are you dating anyone?” Jisung asked with his hand raised before even being called while their teacher was organizing their handouts for the day. Jeongin, embarrassed, kicked Jisung’s chair which pushed it forward an inch. Thankfully, only a few of their friends around them saw it. _

_ “Maybe,” Chan hummed, “maybe not.” _

_ “Is that a yes?” Jisung gasps as him and his deskmate, Hyunjin, started hitting each other bashfully, making Chan just snicker at them before handing out their papers. Jeongin grunted as Jisung kicked his ankle from behind. “That’s your cue, Yang,” Jisung giggled. _

 

—

 

Just to Jeongin’s luck, Mr. Bang still had the same room from years ago. He peeked his head in to see the literature teacher at his desk, probably grading papers from a quiz he gave his students earlier that day. Jeongin knocked to get his teacher’s attention. Mr. Bang looked up and smiled. “Yang Jeongin, is that you?” 

“Y-yes sir!” Jeongin replied as he walked in the room and saluted. They both chuckled, an inside joke that Jeongin started whenever Mr. Bang called his attendance roll and Jeongin did the same action. He walked over to Mr. Bang and smiled. 

“Wow, it’s been, what, three years already? Gosh, you look like such a college kid now!”

“Thanks… I think?”

Mr. Bang snickered. “It’s a compliment. Oh, you can call me Chan hyung now. Or just Hyung. I’m only five years older than you anyway.”

“Okay…  _ Hyung _ …” Jeongin grimaced as the words escaped his lips and Chan snickered at the reaction seeing that although it was awkward, Jeongin really wanted to be on casual terms. “So… Hyung… how are the students this year?”

“Terrible,” Chan sighed disappointedly with a serious face. Jeongin blinked surprised before the elder one broke out into a smile and a snicker. “Nah, they’re really good kids. Though, I think your graduating class was my favourite. Or maybe it was just your Literature class in general.” Chan shrugged as he stood up from his desk and pulled his glasses off.

Jeongin remembered every time Chan did that in class when the students were taking an exam, his heart would race. Today was no exception. “So? You’re still friends with Yongbok?”

“Felix? I mean… Yeah, unfortunately.”

“I always found your sarcasm charming,” the teacher hummed. “You’re the only one who seemed to understand my humour when I joked how we had pop quizzes some days.” Chan leaned back against the desk before his jeans touched the edge and he sat with his legs crossed and his arms resting against the mahogany table. 

Jeongin tried to act casual as well as they were reminiscing about their class and how Hyunjin and Seungmin always argued who would read Juliet’s lines while Felix read Romeo’s. He sat his bottom atop of the desk across from Chan but fumbled in the process, Chan reacting quickly and grabbing Jeongin’s arm to prevent him from falling. 

“You good?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jeongin blushed. They readjusted themselves before Chan coughed and checked the time. “Oh it’s getting late… Felix might text me to leave—”

“Why don’t I take you out for coffee after I finish grading, huh?”

The younger one stood there puzzled and extremely shocked. “Coffee? Like… together?”

“You like coffee right? I remember you always bringing in a tumbler of decaf to class and putting it at the edge of your desk. Hyunjin kept grabbing it next to you and sipping it.” He smiled as he saw Jeongin grumble how Hyunjin always tainted his drinks with his germs. “Well, I’ll make sure Hyunjin won’t drink your coffee when we go  _ together _ .” 

“T-that sounds… fine. Let me tell Felix.” Jeongin pulled out his phone as Chan went back to his desk and texted his best friend.

 

—

 

“Whoa, why are you getting ready?” Felix blinked as he looked up from the laptop that was resting on his stomach. He adjusted himself on the couch and pulled the hoodie from his jacket from his neck to the top of his head as he watched Jeongin rushing to get an umbrella from the rack near the foyer.

“Why not?” Jeongin shrugged while making a face at Felix who burped before sitting up, moving the laptop on his stomach to his thighs. 

“You never go out on Sundays? We always just stay in the apartment unless Jisung says he’s treating us out for food…” Felix blinked. “Wait, is he taking you out? That’s not fair! Just because I didn’t return his sweats—”

“It’s not Jisung,” Jeongin mumbled as he was sliding on his shoes before adjusting the pink hat that was atop his disheveled hair. “And return those fucking sweats to him already! Gosh…”

Felix pouted before moving his laptop to the left cushion as he stood up, cracked his back as he stretched, and walked over to lean against the wall as he observed Jeongin. “Oh my— you have a date don’t you?” Judging from the silence, Felix’s question was already answered. “With who? Yah! Yang Jeongin, answer me!”

“You don’t know him!” Jeongin whined as he shuffled through their fish bowl of keys near the door.

“I beg to differ!” Felix scoffed. “I know everyone in your life! You don’t know many people!” He squealed when Jeongin threw a nearby pillow from the other couch. Felix dodged it swiftly. “It’s someone I know!” He put his pointer to his chin and began to ponder before he saw the stack of what appeared to be three books that Jeongin was hiding inside his jacket. “It’s Mr. Bang isn’t it?”

“Fuck—”

“You son of a bitch!” Felix laughed as he nudged his friend who yelped as he almost lost his balance when he opened the door. “He’s treating you out?”

“It’s just a cafe date…”

“Have you gone on them before with him?”

“M-maybe… like once or twice…”

“Or seven?”

“...or seven… fuck, you know me too well, Lee.”

“I know I do,” Felix smiled smugly. “Just enjoy your date with Mr. Ba— I mean, Chan Hyung.”


End file.
